Orihime's Death
by MegaNaraku
Summary: An Arrancar sent by Aizen named Ikari was sent to Karakura Town to retrieve Orihime. Though it turns out into an all out battle. Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, and Rukia against IKARI!


Orihime's Death

Karakura Town. Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Chad, and Uryu were taking a break from all the fighting they were normally doing. Aizen was admiring Orihime for a while now. And he had finally finished making a Espada equivalent to the strength of Starrk. His name was Ikari. Though Aizen gave him no number. He needed to see how this Arrancar acted in battle. It was a good Arrancar, but had no release form. That was its only flaw.

"Ikari, go to Karakura Town and bring me Orihime" Aizen said softly.

Aizen opened up a Garganta and Ikari went into it and entered Karakura Town. Just upon entering, Ichigo and his friends immediately noticed the immense spiritual pressure, as their eyes widened with horror.

"I can feel how strong his spiritual pressure is, yet he is so far away" Ichigo said with a shocked expression on his face.

Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Rukia, Orihime, and Uryu prepared for battle. They got into their stances and pulled out their Zanpakutos. Then suddenly, the Arrancar's spiritual pressure vanished. Ichigo and the others looked around for the enemy, but could see nothing. Aizen was watching from Hueco Mundo to see how his Arrancar was doing. So far he was pleased as it concealed it's spiritual pressure. A few seconds passed and Ikari came in at full speed and slashed Ichigo's right arm. Blood flew into the air.

"What the hell! How can he be that fast!" Ichigo thought to himself.

Ikari then stood in front of them all and faced them. He wore all white like the other Espada, his sword was at his side, his face was white, and his eyes were blood red. His teeth were very white and he had a very serious expression. His hair was short and brown. He had blue stripes on each of his cheeks, and a very pointed nose.

"Now, if you people were smart, you can hand over Orihime Inoue now and I will leave" said Ikari.

"Are you an idiot!I will NEVER hand over Orihime to somebody like you. Those clothes, you work for Sosuke Aizen" Ichigo said loudly.

"Very well. If you will not hand over Orihime, I will take her be force. Prepare yourself, Soul Reapers" Ikari said with a grin on his face.

Ikari then yelled and produced a shock wave and the spiritual pressure was immense. Orihime bent down, for she could barely stand up.

"If you want to live, all of you need to take me on at once" Ikari said.

Ichigo looked at him and pulled out his sword,

"...BANKAI!" Ichigo yelled.

Ichigo then flash stepped towards Ikari and swung his sword trying to hit his left arm. Ikari caught it with his right hand and started to use a Cero with his left. Just then, Rukia hit him with Some no mai, Tsukishiro. The blast of ice hit Ikari's left arm and froze it. With Ichigo's sword still in his right hand he swung the sword with Ichigo in it to hit the ice and shatter it. Ichigo smashed into the wall of ice as it shattered. Ikari then threw Ichigo to the ground and his left hand was free again. Then Uryu, appearing behind him, tried to shoot him with his arrows. A few arrows connected, but didn't do enough damage to hurt him. Ikari turned around and ran right through the arrows and reached Uryu's throat. His hand had a firm grip on it. With his left hand on his throat, he punched Uryu with his right arm in the gut. Uryu spat up blood, and Ikari threw him back to the ground.

"C'mon guys. You have to do better than this" Ikari said.

Rukia and Ichigo flash stepped to Ikari.

"...Gran, Rey...CERO!"

Ikari's Cero was immense as it hurled towards Ichigo and Rukia. They both held their swords up to try and block it. It helped soften the impact, but it still managed to blow them back quite a ways. Ikari then reappeared behind Rukia as she turned around and he punched her in the face and stomach at the same time sending her to the ground. Ichigo looked in horror as his speed was the fastest he had ever seen.

"I, could't even protect her from the blow" Ichigo thought to himself.

Uryu was unconscious, and Rukia was spitting up blood. Orihime went to go heal Uryu first. Ikari noticed it quickly and as fast as he could, went to the ground and grabbed Orihime and yanked her as she flew across the street. She had a few bruises but nothing serious. Ichigo looked angry as he launched himself at Ikari again. Ichigo put on his Vizard mask and gained even more speed. He slashed at Ikari as fast as he could. Ikari was surprised at his strength as he managed to block most of his blows. Both of their swords collided.

"Getsuga, TENSHO!" Ichigo yelled.

Ikari then tried to form a Cero to block it. They both hit as they both flew back from one another. As Ikari was blown back, Chad came up and tried to hit in in the back. Ikari forgot about Chad and was hit to the ground.

"Damnit, you got lucky, human. But that won't happen again" Ikari said angrily.

He noticed Rukia struggling to get up. Ikari blew a Cero at her direction as it made a direct hit. Rukia was blown back to the ground, and Orihime was afraid to try and heal any of her friends. Rukia and Uryu were unconscious. Ikari then flash stepped right to Chad. They both punched each other as their fists collided, yet Chad was the one to be blown back. Chad, trying to regain his ground, looked around for the Arrancar, but Ikari was coming up from behind. Ikari punched Chad in the back as he flew upwards. Ikari then sped up and charged a red Cero directly at Chad. It hit Chad with tremendous force, as he spit up blood, and hit the ground. He slowly closed his eyes.

"You Soul Reapers are pathetic. My strength and speed are for to great for you" Ikari said while laughing.

It was only Ichigo and Ikari now. They both faced each other.

"Getsuga TENSHO!" Ichigo yelled.

Ikari punched right threw it as he yelled,

"STOP TRYING THAT! IT WON'T WORK!"

Ikari tried punching Ichigo as fast as he could. Ichigo blocked most of his punches but was hit by one as he went through a building. Ichigo was beginning to lose faith. He thought he was going to lose this battle. Ikari came at him with tremendous speed and got ready to punch Ichigo in the face. Ichigo caught Ikari's hand and swung his sword to cut his gut. But again, ikari caught it with little effort and kicked him in the gut twice and threw him to the ground as hard as he could. Ichigo spat up a lot of blood. Ikari wasn't stopping.

"YOUR DEAD SOUL REAPER!" Ikari yelled at Ichigo.

Ikari was charging up this attack for the finishing blow.

Orihime noticed that Ichigo was about to die. her eyes filled with horror.

"NOOO ICHIGOOOO!" Orhime yelled as she lunged herself in front of Ichigo. Ikari's fist hit Orihime with full force as it tore threw her flesh. Ichigo looked at Orihime's dead body as tears started to build up in his eyes. Then he gripped his sword tightly till blood drew from his hands.

"Ikari, YOUR THE ONE WHO IS GOING TO DIE!" Ichigo screamed.

Ichigo's spiritual pressure rose higher than the Arrancars as his eyes filled with rage. Ikari was surprised, but it didn't let that stop him. Ikari went for Ichigo and tried to punch him several times. Ichigo blocked his fists and punched his face with his hand. his sword slashed through his skin. Ikari flew back and he didn't know what to think.

"Damnit...you DAMN SOUL REAPER!" Ikari yelled as he lunged himself at Ichigo as fast as he could.

"GETSUGA...TENSHOOOOO!" Ichigo yelled as he used the full extent of his strength to put in his attack.

The attack was enormous as it swallowed up Ikari and tore him up badly. Ikari fell to the ground unconscious, and then his body withered away, to dust. Ichigo fell as well to the ground beside Orihime.

"Orihime...I'm so...sorry." Ichigo softly said as a tear ran down his left cheek.


End file.
